Eu Quero Sempre Mais
by Myu Kury
Summary: Ele queira sempre o mesmo, sempre a mesma geléia, sempre o mesmo grito de agonia, sempre a mesma doce tortura.


- Por favor... Pare, pare, pare... – ele repetia, amarrado pelos pulsos, ajoelhado de mal jeito. O sangue banhando o chão de modo que só o doce e frio líquido vermelho pudesse ser visto. O metal que prendia o pulso, marcava, deixando a pele vermelha e dolorida, já nem sentia as mãos, muito menos os joelhos em que se apoiava com dificuldade. A calça ainda estava com ele, ou os restos dela, pois a partir de seus joelhos o tecido praticamente não existia. O tórax nu, marcado por cicatrizes e manchado de vermelho.

O cabelo preto, desalinhado, colado pelo suor em seu rosto pálido pela fraqueza, falta de sangue e cansaço. A resposta ao seu apelo foi apenas mais uma risada.

_Psicopata, maldito, filho da puta!_

- Ah! – gritou ao senti-lo descer a faca, de novo, por seu peito. A lâmina fria pareça atingir seu coração, músculos, mas ele sabia que isso era só exagero gerado pela confusa mente. Sentia a língua quente lamber determinados pontos e gemeu pelo contato. Rolou os olhos ao ver o outro pegar, mais uma vez, a geléia de morango. Sempre o mesmo maldito "ritual"

Afundava dois dedos no pote branco cheio do vício e retirava uma generosa quantidade. Depois ele descia dois traços verticais um pouco distanciados, ignorando o resto ainda na mão, ele voltava a enfiá-la no pote e, mais geléia de morango. Ele deslizava os dedos do começo da linha até o meio, fazendo uma curva, para logo fazer a mesma curva até o ponto o ponto final da linha. B. E repetia o gesto na outra linha. B.

Incrível como ele gostava de aparecer, de marcar, de marcá-lo como seu. Não uma ou duas vezes, mas sempre. Maldito narcisismo!

Fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito de menta, devo dizer que não se sabe como já com tanto sangue e geléia ingeridos, em seu rosto. As mãos dele a circundarem sua cintura dolorida e a língua a percorrer seus pescoço calmamente. Uma calma que só lhe era comum enquanto esperava a maldita geléia secar.

- Aghh! – os dentes dele cravando em seu pescoço, com desejo, vontade de virar o demônio que ele tanto imaginava ser.

- Você está se saindo muito fraco, detetive. – ele sussurrou malicioso. – Pensei que fosse mais difícil, mas me enganei, não? – ele lambeu os lábios secos do indefeso e apertou-lhe mais contra seu corpo, sentindo a geléia grudar em seu peito. – Podemos jogar? – ele perguntou sorrindo como uma criança quando ganha um novo brinquedo e quer experimentá-lo com alguém. – Será igual, não, parecido com aqueles que seus pupilos fazem, o que acha? – ele riu, levantando-se do chão e posicionando-se atrás do menor. Puxou os cabelos dele para trás só para ver o desespero e curiosidade nos olhos do irmão. Passou as mãos pelos braços doloridos e sem aviso, soltou os pulsos do outro, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e ir de encontro ao chão em dor...

Sentou em seu quadril em um movimento rápido, esfregando sua ereção no traseiro do ético detetive. Tocou com carinho os braços doloridos e os estendeu com as palmas das mãos para baixo.

– A brincadeira é: O que é, o que é.. Topa? – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do menor enquanto mordia a nuca dele. Gemeram. – Que bem que aceitou.

O maníaco levantou-se enquanto deixava a calça de algodão descer pelo corpo. A faca ao lado pareceu brilhar, clamando pela atenção do dono, querendo ser usada no corpo quase apagado, estendido no chão. Ele a pegou e ajoelhou-se, um joelho de cada lado do corpo da vítima. Desceu-a pelas costas, L gritou de dor, tentando se levantar, Beyond ignorou e desceu-a pela cintura, depois rasgou a calça do cós ao fundo.

- Por favor, pare, pare, pare... – de novo o mesmo apelo. O maior deixou a faca de lado, terminando de rasgar a calça com as mãos e não se conteve ao passá-la no vale que logo possuiria.

_Tão puro, tão bom, tão seu... _

Virou o detetive sem cuidado algum para si, as costas bateram no chão e a marca da geléia estava muito mais delineada. Bruscamente ele abriu as pernas do abusado sem penetrá-lo, ainda, mas encaixando-se ali. Beijou pela primeira vez naquela noite o detetive. Sua língua atacando a dele, invadindo cada pequeno espaço não vasculhado ainda e o melhor de tudo: estava sendo correspondido.

Suas mãos puxando a nuca do outro contra a sua, querendo engoli-lo com a simples atitude, querendo consumi-lo, corrompê-lo com aquele simples ato. A mão atrevida já descia apertando os mamilos do menor, a boca sugando o pescoço, mordendo e subindo ao ouvido do irmão.

- O que é, o que é...- ele começou sedutoramente, sua mão já manuseando o membro do detetive. – Corta deixando uma bela e grande marca? – ele perguntou.

L gemia com os olhos fechados, o braço segurando fracamente a mão que o masturbava, mas não adiantava, já que seu corpo o contradizia e ia de encontro ao prazer.

Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. O lógico não fazia sentido, o ilógico girava tudo ao seu redor e, ele já nem os sabia diferenciar. Decidiu fechar os olhos, eles estavam a lhe pregar peças, já não distinguia o vermelho de seu sangue do preto da sala ou do branco da cor da pele de seu agressor.

Como se alguém lhe mandasse responder, ele disse sem pensar:

- Faca, uma faca. – as palavras saíram fracas, ele abriu os olhos só para ver seu irmão com o sorriso cínico que lhe era comum no rosto. Errara. Beyond parou o que fazia e arranhou o peito de L, fazendo- berrar. Os gemidos do irmão eram melhor que as melodias de sue piano. Ele começou a lamber a parte do B desenhado no menor, sugando, mordendo, deliciando-se como quando ia a uma sorveteria e pedia a calda de morango sobre seu sorvete.

Foi aos mamilos e resmungou ao não notar a geléia, pegou com uma colher, que estava ao lado já preparada, uma boa porção e passou lentamente envolta do pontinho, enfiou-a de volta ao pote, ela não era tão importante para ser alvo de sua atenção.

Começou de fora para dentro. Lambia as extremidades enquanto se esfregava, esfregava uma ereção na outra, fazendo ambos gemerem. Mordeu, chupou com força e ouviu um berro, mas riu ao notar que não havia dor e sim prazer. O prazer começava a invadir a mente do seu detetive.

_Ele era seu. Ele só podia ser seu. Ele não tinha como ser de não tinha como não ser seu. _

O vermelho da geléia era substituída pelos roxos dos hematomas formados. O prazer insano, imoral, inconseqüente e errado se intensificava e dava sempre um gosto de quero mais.

- Ah! L, L ,L... – ele gemeu baixinho, mais um chamado do que gemido. – Como você se torna burro nessas horas.. Como errou? – ele perguntou. A cabeça do detetive girava, seu membro pedia por alívio e seu corpo pelos toques. – Lá vai outra: O que é, o que é, sabor amargo, líquido, preso enquanto duro e totalmente livre quando mole?

O sorriso de Birthday não podia ser mais malicioso. Os beijos desciam para a região do baixo-ventre, parando poucos centímetros do pênis ereto.

- L? – sacanamente ele começou a masturbar o menor sem desviar s olhos do rosto corado, suado, do detetive, que já não queria conter os gemidos.

Apressado como sempre, Beyond passou uma das pernas do irmão por seu ombro, dando-lhe uma visão privilegiada de seus alvos. Lambeu a base, sugando o saco e ouvindo uma reclamação pela demora. Riu enquanto só passava a glande de leve em sua língua.

- B! – L clamou, tendo uma inútil resposta e uma lambida preguiçosa pela extensão de seu membro. Suas mãos não se contiveram e ignorando a dor, empurraram a cabeça do maior para frente, gemendo alto ao sentir-se totalmente engolido e a boca quente e úmida querendo lhe tirar até a última gota de prazer.

Olhou para baixo e pode ver que BB continuava com o mesmo olhar sacana nos olhos, não querendo quebrar esse contato e percebendo cada diferente expressão de prazer e satisfação do "puro" irmãozinho.

Sua boa descia e subia pelo falo, a língua fazendo questão de parar na glande para enrolar um pouco e sua mão já percorrendo todo o corpo tão parecido com o seu.

- Está bom, L? - ele perguntou parando o que fazia, apertando a base para evitar que o outro gozasse.

- B... Por favor. – L suplicou, movendo as mão para baixo em desespero querendo aliviar-se, o que Beyond não deixou. – Beyond! – ele chamou, nervoso.

- Diz Lawliet! – ele respondeu como se não soubesse o porque daquele nervosismo – Diz... Me conta... O que foi? – ele sorria vendo o menor tentar se mover contar sua mão.

- Continua, por favor. – Lawliet disse com dificuldade, a respiração descontrolada e o corpo clamando por um alívio rápido. Sentiu o maior soltá-lo e o viu se levantar, deixando um L confuso no chão.

- Me chupa. – ele ordenou.

L rolou os olhos e deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado. Beyond só podia ser... Beyond mesmo. Ignorou e desceu as mãos para seu próprio membro enquanto olhava B .

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você... – ele avisou enquanto tentava não se prender a imagem do irmão no chão se masturbando.

Caminhou pela sala ouvindo os gemidos dele e abriu uma gaveta. Voltou a se aproximar com uma coleira e uma corrente em mãos, prendeu no pescoço do detetive sem muitos questionamentos e sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima com as pernas abertas.

- Pare e venha. – um aviso, ignorado. – Agora! – ele puxou com força a corrente de modo que fez com que o menor sentasse próximo de si. Pegou-o pelos cabelos e puxou sua cabeça, deixando-a de frente para o membro totalmente rijo. – Chupa...

Ele viu o detetive pensar duas vezes antes de começar a engoli-lo. As mãos ainda se decidindo entre continuar em se próprio ou fazer o que o mais velho ordenava.

- Ah... – Beyond gemia, sentia prazer ao tê-lo ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Submisso, entregue, traído, errante.

As mãos de L apertavam-lhe a base, e a língua tentava oferecer mais e mais prazer.

O ritmo imposto por Beyond era rápido. Ele estocava, fodia com a boa do menor sem preocupação, apenas sendo egoísta mais uma vez. Os braços caíram pelos ombros do detetive, arranhando as costas dele enquanto gemia. Pelo menos L não podia falar que ele não havia lhe ensinado alguma coisa.

O gozo estava próximo, mas não iria terminar ali.

Simples demais.

Puxou a coleira para trás, fazendo o irmão soltar ser membro e desequilibrar-se, ficando apoiado sobre as duas mãos no chão e com as pernas dobradas e abertas.

Os olhos do assassino brilhavam em luxúria. Um B ainda estava marcado no corpo do menor, o membro ereto, o rosto corado, gotas de suor descendo pelo corpo e o olhar demonstrando total entrega.

Desceu da cadeira, ajoelhando-se no chão entre as pernas de L. A mãos segurando um joelho dele para manter as pernas abertas enquanto a outra ia à nuca do detetive para puxá-lo para um beijo violento. Ele mordeu com força, tirando sangue, o menor se debateu e o afastou. Ele novamente voltou a puxá-lo, mas apenas manteve os rostos próximos, as respirações entre cortadas, e a outra mão que deixava o joelho para ir ao pênis de L. Os gemidos recebidos tão perto, o detetive parecendo tão indefeso. Sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro, aproximando-os mais, fazendo os gemidos serem depositados ao pé do ouvido.

- Beyond, B, por favor...

- Diga...

- Termina logo... por favor...

- De quatro Lawliet. – ele disse sorrindo ao ver a careta do detetive. Aumentou a velocidade da mão e repetiu após o outro começar a gemer mais alto – De quatro para mim.

Ele viu L começar a se mover então parou o que fazia. Como gostaria de ter gravado o momento em que ele andava de quatro e apoiava-se nos cotovelos, empinando o quadril.

-Abre as pernas. – ele sussurrou enquanto ajoelhava-se atrás dele. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo pequeno buraco, descendo e apertando o membro do outro.

Uma deliciosa tortura.

Abaixou-se e lambeu a região, deixando a saliva se espalhar, enfiando a língua várias vezes. Sentia o corpo sob si querer desmoronar, mas qual seria a graça se fosse tudo como L queria?

NENHUMA

Enfiou de uma vez. Uma única e profunda penetração onde ambos gritaram de prazer. As mãos afastando mais as nádegas do irmãos que sentia o corpo queimar, ser rasgado pela súbita presença em seu interior. O corpo do mais velho se debruçando sobre o seu, colando-os enquanto uma mão o envolvia pela cintura e a outra lhe fazia uma leve carícia.

Beyond esperou o menor se acostumar, por algum tempo só as respirações eram ouvidas. L começou a se mover lentamente contra o outro, rebolando com cuidado, gemendo cada vez que o sentia sair e voltar com mais força. O sorriso cruel de Birthday estampado como uma máscara teatral.

Começou a estocar com força, ignorando a dor alheia, sentindo-se apertado cada vez mais pelo pequeno espaço.

L apoiou as mãos no chão se erguendo de quatro definitivamente e girando a cabeça para o lado, deixando o pescoço à mercê do assassino que o tomava.

B apertava sua cintura com uma força desnecessária, ele sabia. Querendo mais e mais do corpo do irmão. Mordeu o ombro dele e o viu empurrar o chão até ficar sentado em seu colo. Gemeram. O detetive cavalgando sobre si como se estivesse louco, inebriado, cego pelo prazer. As mãos de Beyond em sua cintura não tardariam a descer.

_Alívio, alívio, alívio._

Os gemidos sem nenhum pudor , o gozo do detetive em sua mão enquanto ainda se movia dentro dele. Não demorou para o mais velho gritar seu nome e derramar-se dentro dele.

**Sim, ele tinha razão. Era tão bom...**

- O que é... o que é... Para todos é a justiça. – Beyond falava ofegante. – Mas para mim, geme como uma puta?

- Vai se foder Birthday! – respondeu L.

- Acabei de fazer isso, não ?

- Quero meu sangue todo de volta...

- Aham – B riu enquanto saía de dentro do outro. - Não gostou? – perguntou irônico

- Devia te denunciar, isso sim.

- Claro. – ele respondeu enquanto deitava o mais novo no chão e ia ao seu lado. – E dizer que protege um serial killer que te come toda noite?

- Olhe o linguajar.- L repreendeu- Maldito!

- Sempre. – BB sorria enquanto beijava os lábios do detetive com malícia.

- Não. Por favor, pare, pare, de novo não. – o mesmo apelo. Tudo de novo.


End file.
